


Grope Me

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Spanking, Teasing, im not sure if im missing any other tags or not so please just tell me omg, its really light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"G’morning." Derek smiled, smacking Stiles’ ass cheek.</p><p>"Christ." Stiles moaned.</p><p>Stiles moved over from his stomach so that he was on his side facing Derek. “What am I, a piece of meat?” Stiles bit out sarcastically, leaning his head on his left hand.</p><p>"Yes." Derek joked, laughing when Stiles gaped at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grope Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadiablosLikeItHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/gifts).



> terribly unbeta'ed.
> 
> for David! <3

~*~

Derek was laying in bed next to Stiles, watching him sleep, feeling bold, Derek ran his right hand over Stiles’ side and onto the dip of Stiles’ back, kneading the flesh there. Stiles snuffled into his pillow, moving back farther into the hand that was touching him, wanting more.

Derek smirked, knowing Stiles was definitely interested. Derek’s hand ventured lower to one pale ass cheek, squeezing the globe hard, jostling Stiles awake. “Wha-?” Stiles’ head snapped up from the pillow he was drooling on.

"G’morning." Derek smiled, smacking Stiles’ ass cheek.

"Christ." Stiles moaned.

Stiles moved over from his stomach so that he was on his side facing Derek. “What am I, a piece of meat?” Stiles bit out sarcastically, leaning his head on his left hand.

"Yes." Derek joked, laughing when Stiles gaped at him.

Stiles smacked him on the arm. “Jerk.”

Stiles smiled, knowing that Derek was just kidding. 

Moving his left arm up so he could sit up against the headboard, Stiles moved over to his right and set his feet on the floor. The duvet covers, slipping down past his thighs. Stiles looked at the clock on the side table next to him and groaned. It was barely 6am. 

Derek watched Stiles’ movement, Stiles’ pale ass bouncing when Stiles got up and walked off to the closet to find some clothes.

"I hope you’re not planning on wearing anything."

"Why?"

Before Stiles could turn around and look at Derek, Derek was behind him and crowding him up against the closet door. Strong hands, holding Stiles’ hands up against the door, Derek’s chest up against Stiles’ back. “Because I want to have some fun.” Derek purred against Stiles’ neck, the tiny hairs rising against pale mole dotted skin. 

"Oh really?" Stiles smirked, grinding his ass back against Derek’s cock. Derek hissed from the friction, wanting to just shove his cock into Stiles’ loose hole. 

"Yes," Derek said, moving his hands from Stiles’ and running them over Stiles’ chest, fingernails catching on pink nipples, Stiles’ breath hitching from the pleasure. Derek’s right hand, wandered down towards Stiles’ happy trail, rubbing smoothly and down towards Stiles’ half hard cock, grasping the shaft and rubbing against a vein, while his other hand pinched and pulled at Stiles’ left nipple, grinning when Stiles would moan and cry out. 

"Fuck me." Stiles half moaned, half slurred when Derek pulled on his nipple again.

"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, not today."

"Christ, you’re an asshole." Stiles bit out.

"That’s not the magic word." Derek smiled, gripping Stiles’ cock, hard, pre-come oozing from the tip.

"Please," Stiles said through gritted teeth, shoving his ass against Derek’s cock one more time for emphasis.

"Correct." Derek smiled.

~*~ 


End file.
